This invention relates generally to a gun jig and, more particularly, to a jig for porting the barrels of shotguns.
Shotguns are used extensively in a wide variety of both sporting and working endeavors including hunting, numerous types of target shooting, and law enforcement. Although highly effective in such applications, shotguns do exhibit an undesirable tendency to recoil in response to excessive barrel pressure generated during firing. Gun recoil and the associated muzzle jump result in flinching that prevents a rapid return to target and reduced shooting comfort. Such gun recoil can be diminished by recoil arrestors consisting of ported barrel extensions that are mounted on the muzzle of a gun barrel. Another known technique for reducing gun recoil entails the cutting of strategically located ports near the muzzle of a gun barrel with, for example, electrical discharge machine apparatus. However, all such prior techniques for reducing gun recoil require the use of expensive equipment and in the case of pre-owned guns the expensive and inconvenient shipment thereof to a factory in which such equipment is available.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a relatively inexpensive portable jig that can be used by gun owners to properly port gun barrels and thereby reduce gun recoil.